


Infinite

by DreamingIce



Series: 2012 iPod Shuffle ficlets [3]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, iPod challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, fluff, fluff. Hodgela with Baby Michael. Set between Season 6 & 7.</p><p>Originally written as part of a multifandom challenge in 2012 - 10 songs from my iPod on shuffle=5 ficlets from various fandoms each month, every month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> **Musical Theme:** 100 years – Five for Fighting  
>  _Fifteen there's still time for you_  
>  Time to buy, time to lose yourself  
> Within a morning star  
> Fifteen I'm all right with you  
> Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this  
> When you only got hundred years to live

Jack Hodgins looks around him and realises that this is one of those perfect moments that he wants to freeze and hold in his memory forever.

He and Ange had decided to bask in the glorious weather that this weekend had bestowed upon them by having a picnic in the nearby park. So, they'd packed up lunch, bickering good-naturedly about what foods they were packing in the process, slathered Michael in infant sunscreen, and headed out into the sunshine. At two months, Michael couldn't really appreciate the outdoors yet, but the new parents could definitely do with a break from the house. Besides, the outing was made perfectly worthwhile, in Jack's eyes at least, by the proud smile on his wife's face (and no doubt echoed on his own) every time someone stopped to admire their young son.

After all the worry and anguish they had shared before Michael's birth about his eyesight, and the sleepless nights that followed the birth of their bouncing baby boy, these carefree moments were so precious.

Angela looks over their son's head at him, a bright smile lighting her face, and the familiar wicked twinkle in her eye.

Jack Hodgins is convinced he is the luckiest man on earth.


End file.
